Millions of people wear eyewear as part of their daily routine. The eyewear, such as eyeglasses and sunglasses, is worn by a person to provide improved vision or visibility. In many cases, prescription eyeglasses must be worn by an individual in all facets of their daily life. As such, eyewear may be worn in many different outdoor settings experiencing a variety of different weather conditions. For example, a person who wears prescription eyeglasses every day may be forced to wear their eyeglasses in all kinds of weather conditions, such as direct sunlight and various forms of precipitation including rain, sleet, hail, and snow. As a result, the eyeglass lenses may become dirty or otherwise impacted by falling precipitation. A significant nuisance is created wherein the wearer is forced to continually clean the lens portion of the glasses. In addition, the wearer of the eyeglasses may wish to shade his or her eyes from intense sunlight or other harsh sources of lighting, as needed for safety and comfort.
It is to be understood that the attached drawings are for purposes of illustrating the concepts of the disclosure and may not be to scale, and are not intended to be limiting in terms of the range of possible shapes and/or proportions.